The present invention relates to electro-fluidic control devices comprising at least one fluidic control piston displaceable within a casing, the casing comprising at least one venting nozzle arranged to drive the control piston in one direction into a first operating position and a closure device arranged to shut off the venting which may be shut off by means of a nozzle prior to movement of the control piston out of the first operating position, an electromagnet being arranged to displace the closure device towards the venting nozzle.
Fluid-operated valves are known, which comprise an anticipatory control system containing a closure device and an electromagnet system actuating the closure device. The electromagnet system is supplied with electrical power throughout the closing operation and throughout the period of the closed condition of the closure device, so that a comparatively large consumption of electric power is operative for supplying the anticipatory control system. Operation of the electromagnet system other than from a mains supply, for example by means of electrical battery, is considerably restricted for this reason.
An object is to provide a device of the nature specified, which may be operated economically by means of electrical batteries.